Program: Release
by Nameless Namer
Summary: Wallie, Frederick, Sara, and Joshua are just the next step to a new program in Auradon. With new students, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie are suspicious of the newcomers. As pasts are revealed and decisions made, Auradon better be prepared to have everything turned upside down.


**Disclaimer: Lawyers say I don't own this but I neither deny nor accept**

 **Chapter 1 Discussion and Journey**

Fairy Godmother sat in her office staring at the four children in front of her.

They stared back.

The one wearing a black, red, and white outfit nervously pet the dog in his lap. However his expression remained indifferent. The biggest of the group leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, seemingly bored. The purple haired girl looked Fairy Godmother directly in the eyes and refused to back down from the one-sided battle. The bluenette messed around with her handheld mirror, tempted to take a look and see why they were there.

In other, and much shorter, words, Carlos, Jay, Mal, and Evie were waiting for Fairy Godmother to speak, worried they were in some sort of trouble.

"Might as well be forward," FG said startling everyone with the sudden noise.

Once everyone's eyes were attentively on her she continued.

"New children are coming in today."

"No offense, but why do we-."

"I wasn't done yet, Mal."

"Sorry," Mal gruffed out.

"They are coming from the Isle to Auradon. Your group was quite successful excusing ahem minor mishaps. Their arrival should be soon, perhaps a day or two, and I'll need someone or someones to set examples."

"And…what does that have to do with us?" Jay said leaning forward in his seat now but arms still crossed.

"We have to set an example?" Carlos said perking up now that he wasn't in danger of detention because he accidentally set some of his papers on fire in science class.

Mal snorted, "why would we be the examples? We're from the Isle too."

"Exactly," FG said smiling way too innocently to be safe, "you're from the isle too."

"We weren't exactly all buddy buddy there," Jay said, interrupting FG again.

"But your all safe, well, and good over here and we need to express that to the newcomers."

"That's fine I'd be happy to be an example." Evie said for the first time in the conversation.

Everyone swiveled their heads to look at her.

"What?"

"She's right," Mal spoke up for her friend, "we we're all-

"Rotten to the core!" The four say simultaneously.

"-but we're good now. And safe and happy. We couldn't say we were happy on that isle."

"When you're right, you're right. I'm in. Who's coming so I know who I can ask to playing Tourney with us. Right, Carlos?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Good, now that, that settled. Let's see, where's that lis- aha here!" FG pulled a thick piece of paper out of a drawer in her desk and studied it.

"It's Wallie Wolf, daughter of the Big Bad Wolf."

FG absently noticed Carlos flinch and gave him a quick worried glance before continuing. She needed their reactions to give her a quick basic on these new kids and how it'd affect the old ones.

"Sara Khan daughter of Shere Khan."

Jay sneered and Mal rolled her eyes mouthing an invisible 'of course' under her breath.

"Frederick Facilier, son of Dr. Facilier."

Evie made a face but before Fairy Godmother could read into it, she went back to a polite smile.

"Just remember to not be rude," Fairy Godmother warned.

"Good. Now I wasn't going to transfer in four more students at once since it caused some…issues last time."

FG paused and smiled gently at the teens. "And while we did resolve it and prove all of you were good on the inside it was still an unnecessary danger especially during a coronation. However the last student is a cousin of Sara Khan. His name is Joshua. He is the son of Prince John ((Robin Hood)) and fiercely protective of his older half-sister. He needs the most care since he is younger than the rest but refuses to stay. So, what do you say?"

 **DESCENDANTS** ((They don't actually say DESCENDANTS, this is just a lil' line break))

"I don't wanna go!" Josh complained loudly.

"Then don't, you're too young anyway," a smooth rich voice practically purred. The voice's owner crossed her arms across her chest and fell gracefully back onto her mattress on the floor before closing her eyes.

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" Josh stamped his feet, "You can't leave."

"No?" Sara opened one eye and arched an eyebrow at him. Her eyes held him in fear for a second before he huffed and turned away.

"N-no, you're my big sis. You can't go."

"I haven't agreed to be your…," Sara paused for a moment and tasted her next words on her lip, "sister. We have no true bonds. I have no respect for you. Until you earn it, I'm NOT in any way related to you."

"Surely you jest. I'm King Richard's nephew. That has to get me some cred sister."

"that is there 'cred,' not yours."

"But I worked hard to be born," a growling sound coming from Sara filled the air. Sara opened her mouth to speak but before she could a knock sounded on the front door, which was also the only door.

Josh rushed to it, grateful for the distraction from Sara's anger. Opening the door, nobody was there. Just the cobblestone steps leading to more island which led to a barrier. A stupid barrier too, it never listened when he told it to move or anything.

"Why, hello there." A new and lighter voice said. Turning around, 9-year old Josh saw a wolf-like girl standing above him like a giant. A wolf giant with perky black ears, vicious fangs sticking out from her lips even when closed, and the scariest one -her dera bed looking golden eyes.

"AHH!" Josh flailed as he stepped backwards and fell, landing on his tail and wincing.

"Hehehehehe," Wallie snickered before turning around and sitting next to Sara, who merely gave her a look. Josh felt an enormous pang of jealously. How come she could sit on his bed? How come she wasn't being yelled at to move? How come she could sit shoulder to shoulder with Sara? Josh felt something well up in his eyes like they usually did. It happened so often he worried if he gotten something. How come he was always at the bottom? Blinking away the stinging eyewater, he zoned back in to see Wallie and Sara, sitting up now, playing rock, paper, scissors. He scowled as he was reminded of how much he sucked at it.

"Congratulations on winning again, Wallie," Sara spoke and once again Josh felt jealous course through him.

"Yeah, yeah. Did ya hear? We get to go to Auradon and go to SCHOOL!" Wallie stood and did a happy dance involving a few flips off the wall.

"Do you even know what school is?" Sara asked with an eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Um, psh yeah, definitely...maybe. It's a place of free-"

"Free!" Josh shouted as he finally looked up from his jealous slump, arms uncrossing in his excitement.

"-food." Wallie finished. Suddenly, she turned her head to stare at him and smiled, showing off all her sharp and predator-like teeth. Josh put his thumb in his mouth and started gnawing on it nervously.

"Don't interrupt," she said seriously, her eyes flashed, and Josh quickly nodded.

"Where's Rick?"

Sometimes Sara seemed like she was being mean but he knew she had changed the subject just for him. He felt a little better knowing that.

"Hmm? Oh, I was going to gather us all at his house. And before I forget, you were telling me what school was."

"School is a place where you're educated."

"And educated would be...?"

"An education is the learning experien-um rather what you learn in school."

"Do they teach us how to hunt?"

"No. Actually it's forbidden."

"Maaaan -I can't even- just...man! Only class I would've passed in."

"Enough boring learning, let's go meet Rickie," Josh said as he left and slammed the door behind him. He really liked Rickie, or Rick, or Richardo at least he was sure his full name was Richardo. Maybe it really was just Rick. It didn't matter what his name was, Josh knew he could always count on his only friend on the Isle. He didn't push him out the way, or ignore him, or treat him like a baby. He was 9 years old for crying out loud. Most importantly, he gave him gifts when he could. It was as if Rick could see into his soul and got him exactly what he wanted.

"Taaaaaaaag, you're it!" Josh heard Wallie say from within before jumping out a window on the second floor. That must've been how she got in, but Josh swore he locked it before hand. Josh had never met Jay before so it hadn't seemed important to him then but if crazy were-girls were going to start coming in through unlocked Windows he might want to rethink that.

 **DESCENDANTS**

"You're in my world now, not your world," a voice hummed cheerily as he played with a Rubix cube. "And I've got friends on the other side-."

"Of the door." A voice breathed into his ear. He instantly assumed it really was his 'friends' coming to get him like they had done his father and shrieked as he tried futile to use his gangly arms and legs to cooperate long enough to get him out of the box he was stuck in. After a few desperate struggles, what was said came back to him. Recognizing the voice, he placed a hand on his chest above his heart as he listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"What?" He half-heartedly glared at Wallie. She knew he wasn't talking about himself, he was referring to what she said.

"Your friends, they're waiting."

"Why didn't you let them in?"

"Don't you know that's rude."

"And letting yourself in…isn't?"

"Nah, I'm special. Right?" Wallie said flitting her eyelashes dramatically. Frederick flushed and looked away.

"I'm stuck."

"I could tell, that's why it was soooo entertaining to scare you, watching you struggle brings me happiness."

"I wasn't scared, more...startled, yes?"

"Went on a little long to be a simple jumpstart don'cha think? You also dropped your dice."

"It's die, singular, only one," Frederick explained before reaching his arm out to pick it up.

"Fine, DIE. Point is you were scared, I scared you, and Joshie is bound to break down your door while your just relaxing up here."

"I'm stuck!" He cried, scared for his poor abused door.

"Here, let me help."

"No! I mean uh-." She was most likely going to end up killing him. For some strange odd reason, Frederick liked height, the only thing better than being up high was being in something up high. Since he hadn't expected company for a while he had climbed up to the attic which was missing most of the middle of floor. He had conjured up the one room house himself and gotten rid of it just for this purpose. Using an old but sturdy cardboard box he found in an alley somewhere, he had set it up so if he fell over he wouldn't fall back to the first floor. It was a nice view but he wished to see more, he wished to be higher, he wished he was above and beyond to see everything and everyone as little specks of light and activity underneath him. Too bad that was never going to happen on an island like this.

"Don't be such a wimp," she said as she pushed the box closer to the center, "cats always land on...their...feet." She gave a grunt as each kick sent him closer to the edge.

"I'm not a cat!" He yelled as he teeter-tottered, when it tipped to far he breathed in deeply and was rewarded greatly when the box reconnected to the ground.

"Really?" Wallie said sounding genuinely shocked and confused.

"Yes!" He said exasperated but as he released that breath that held him down he fell backwards and all he saw was the ceiling as he fell screaming, absently he felt the box slip off.

When he didn't feel any pain, Frederick opened his eyes. Wallie was holding him in her arms and looking quite apologetic. They were on the first floor once again, thankfully.

"Eh, sorry."

"How could you have possible thought I was a cat?"

"Because you're super cute."

"What?"

"What?"

A long series of pounding at the door reminded Frederick of why he was trying to get out the box in the first place. Wallie dropped him and waited for him to pick himself up.

"Coming!" Frederick said getting up, ignoring the pain...and Wallie's usual weirdness. Opening the door was a mistake on his part.

"It's about time, Rick!" Josh compalined as he pushed the door open the rest way and trudged in.

Sara waited outside until Frederick invited her in.

"You'll never guess where we're going to school at Auradon." Wallie smirked proudly.

"What!? We are, that's today! That's...I don't know cool, I guess," Frederick said as he rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"How did you guess!?" Wallie exclaimed.

As Josh opened his mouth to speak Sara saved him by talking faster, "you said it in your question."

Wallie stared in shocked and Frederick had to hold a hand over his mouth to prevent from laughing. It was hard, her face was just too funny.

"Didn't some other kids go to this school before us and reseal us here after Majesty set us free," Fred questioned, trying to get his mind off Wallie, whose face was imitating a fish quite well.

"It's Maleficent." Sara corrected.

Wallie seemed to compose herself, "Having to look at Josh's mug everyday, I'd lock me here too."

"Hey! Why do you kept insulting me? What have I ever done to you? Why are you so mean!?" Josh's face started going red and his fist started clenching then it seemed as if something snapped inside him and he turned back to Sara, "I'm sorry, Sara, I'm the one that's mean. That's probably why you hate-."

"Shh, don't spread rumors like that." Sara said blandly, "and come here."

Frederick knew what was coming next and somehow Josh didn't after all the times it happened before.

Josh came towards her with reckless abandon...and suffered for it. Sara gripped his shoulder with her right hand to stop him from coming closer as he reached out for a hug from her and wiped something all over his face with her thick, wide, hand-like paw.

"Careful with that, I'm sucky septical. Sebenable. Skeptical."

"Susceptible," Frederick absently corrected her. He watched in fascination as Josh's pupils got larger nearly engulfing his whole eye and his face smoothed out into bliss.

"He wouldn't silence himself," Sara excused while patting Josh on the head and getting a pleased purr in response.

Frederick could hear the words left unsaid. It might have just been his imagination, it might have been the voices that whispered in his head since before he could remember, but it looked like Sara really cared for her brother. He remembered how serious Sara had been about her things, especially when she made or grew it herself. Giving catnip just to calm down her brother showed no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Aw, he's cute when he's not being a spoiled brat with an attitude and ego," Wallie said half-teasing half-serious.

Frederick sighed deciding to change the subject so Josh didn't feel humiliated about his emotional outburst or the feline-part of himself, "I already knew about the school transfer. Not much of a transfer really seeing as we aren't allowed to go to school here. That's what happens when you're a hybrid thing, I guess. Or me."

"Wow, that got super angst," Wallie said examining the walls.

"I'm surprised you know what angst is but can't say susceptible," Sara said as she kept one eye on the giggling Josh.

"What can I say? I'm special."

"You are," Frederick sighed.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Sara and Wallie both gave him strange looks.

"I can't wait until we'll be outside this cage, we could do anything."

"Well, me oh my, call me a pig that thought it could fly. Did you actually sound a bit bitter there, Sara?"

"Perhaps."

"Aww," Wallie cooed.

"We don't need revenge," Fred said looking worried, "we don't even know our parents or what they did to get us here, I say we find out, kick butt, and take names!"

"How long have you been holding that in?" Wallie smirked.

"Some weeks now," Frederick said sheepishly.

"But with all due seriousness, I do believe Rick is right." Sara said, killing the mood quickly even as Josh's pleased purrs filled the silence. Sara even allowed him to get close enough to softly nuzzle her arm.

"We're gonna kick butts 'cause I don't know about you but kicking butts are gross. Couldn't we kick some teeth in inste-," Wallie started before Sara shook her head fondly at Wallie's constant act.

"No, we're-."

"Gonna take names? Cause I've always been wanting to call myself Harley and if there's anyone named that then I'll Harley play around."

Frederick thought about that for a moment. Harley play around. What did that even mean? She'll Harley play around. She'll...hardly play around. Frederick couldn't help but to face palm himself.

"Good golly, your puns are terrible."

"Who says good golly anymore?" Wallie retorted.

"Back on tasks, guys. While we're there we should search up some information about our parents, maybe find out about the history of the Isle. Something secretive to keep us entertained. Whoever gets caught first loses."

"I love secrets! You guys will be outclassed so fast it'll make your head whirl," Wallie said confidently as she got into a superhero stance, ready to fly off and save lives at the drop of a hat. Then again, with the grin she was sporting it looked more like she was going to dunk a superhero in a shark tank full of electric eels and piranhas too...for fun.

"I want to know more about my father. Not just who his was but...how he was? What was his personality like? I wonder if he knew about me. I bet he was tricked into being a villain, they took my only dad away from me. No one deserves that but everyone does deserve a second chance, the ones we never had."

"Eh, I'm not really interested in knowing anymore about my Kooky Dad. I'm just the party gal here to have fun."

"My dad is a beast, untamed and wild and free. I wish to know about my mom, was she a villain or was it my dad that landed me here?"

"Wow, what do'ya know? We all have daddy issues. Especially little prince 'charming' over there," Wallie said as she once again brought attention back to Josh who wasn't even paying attention. His movements were more sluggish, his eyes and ears drooping, and his body struggled to stay upright.

"I'll carry him," Frederick offered aware no one else would. He didn't understand why Wallie taunted and teased Josh so much, even to the point that it wasn't funny, even to the point that he broke down half the time Wallie made fun at his expense. Sure he was a little pushy at times and whiny too but overall he was fun to hang out with. He just couldn't see her malfunction.

 **DESCENDANTS**

"Ah, if it isn't the pet patrol," a condescending voice said from the shadows. Sara Khan and Wallie paused in their intense rock, paper, scissors game over who should go back to see if Frederick was all right and looked towards the sound.

Wallie smiled showing all her teeth, "Hey! I only did that the one time you-."

Three figures stepped out of the shadows.

The front one, who had spoken previously, crossed his arms and smirked at Wallie. He was Drew, son of Drizzela Tremaine, step nephew of Cinderella, and not very attractive. Any points he might have been given in his slender yet proportionate body, nice curly hair, and soft tan soft had been scrubbed, bleached, boiled, and burned away by his attitude towards those 'of lower status' such as Wallie herself. "You what? Begged for a bone. Whined like the pup you are."

"I'll have you know I love huffing and puffing away fat pigs like you."

Drew fumed as his face turned red then an interesting shade of purple until the next person stepped out.

"You, as if. You couldn't blow away a single strand of my hair." Ursa, the child of Ursula, said cocking a hip out and placing a hand on top of it.

"That's because it's superglued to your head."

The last figure took the smallest step and was way behind the other two. Wallie had to lean a bit to see past Ursa's big fat head but she recognized the person as Ed, daughter of Edgar Balthazar. She was such a people-pleaser, but to her dad even more so. Wallie decided to give her mercy this time and not tease her.

Don't let anyway say she didn't had a heart, it was a bit old and could probably use a new jar but it was right there in her- and she totally forgot her suitcase. It wasn't special anyway, she could always get a brand new heart.

Ed's dad had ordered her not to talk to, play with, look at, or have anything to do with hybrids. After stalking Ed down for weeks Ed had finally given in and became her friend, more of good aquaintance really but it was a start. To make it even sweeter, it was the first time Ed had ever defied her father.

Drew however was getting angry, first his partner defended him like he was some weak little chap then Wallie stopped paying attention to them and was currently tilting her head and leaning to the side like _they_ were something in the way. It irked him, it irked him to the underworld and back. Uncrossing his arms and clenching his fingers into trembling fist, he held back from leaping forward and slapping that, that...infuriating look off Wallie's face with all he had.

Drew knew what would happen when you messed with a deranged wolf though,, you'd get more than fangs. That didn't stop him from yelling though, at least to bring her back to the topic at hand.

"Baby mutton!"

"Where!?" Wallie looked up at him before looking around excitedly as she looked around to see if she could spot one. Strange she hadn't smelt any-.

Now that he knew Wallie was listening to him Drew felt a bit calmer but what really took the cake was Wallie whipping her head back to see if there was any potentially easy meal nearby. Or maybe she just looking for the leftover bones to chew on like the dog she was. It didn't really matter but it had him clutching his stomach laughing.

Sara glared daggers at both Ursa and him. It didn't stop him from laughing but it did somber him up somewhat. Just as Sara reached out a hand to get Wallie's attention she stopped and stared darkly at Drew.

"Wait a minute," Drew felt a small amount of anxiety pass through him, maybe he had gone too far with the food especially with the request he had, maybe he should apolo-, "there's no such thing as a baby mutton. You little sneak," Wallie grinned and the tension evaporated, "I'll admit you got me."

"Not that hard to do," Ursa snarked.

"I'm not falling to a level as low as yours," Wallie said already starting to feel the enjoyment leaking out at the seams.

"It's funny that you think you have further to fall."

"Oh, touché." Wallie grinned wider, not the least bit put out.

"Thanks so much for waiting up, guys" A new voice spoke from seemingly everywhere and nowhere at once. Everyone started for a second in fear before recognizing it as just Frederick, just simple easy Frederick.

"Welllll," Drew started, satisfied and snobbish once more, "I don't really feel like sharing any- OW! What was that for?"

"Just ask," an exasperated Ursa sighed while letting go of his pinched and red skin.

"Welllll," Drew restarted, "we…we just wanted to…to uh umm…kind of just…um."

"If you aren't able to say it, then ask Ursy to say it," Frederick said as he carefully shifted the sleeping Josh on his back to a more comfortable position.

"Name isn't Ursy you backwards donkey, anyway, we wanted to ask you a favor since your heading to Auradon," Ursa said for Drew and completely ignored Wallie's hypocritical 'of course', "you know Fairy Godmother's wand."

Everyone -minus Josh- nodded.

"We don't care about that, I was just making sure you were listening. We want to know if you can send stuff back to the Isle."

"Are you referring to people or inanimate objects?" Sara Khan questioned.

"Food."

The conscious trio looked at each other in a rugged and crude form of what could hypothetically be considered sympathy. Sara Khan, Josh, and Wallie hadn't had to worry as much about food since they could digest more 'poisonous' plants and animals that others humans could easily die from. For Fred, he didn't have to try as hard to get food since he had three others who could get him food and didn't have to worry about them going hungry for it.

"If we can you'll be the first to know." Fred said slowing, looking back at the embarrassed and shaking Drew and bowing Ursa. Never would they mistake her bow as respect or thanks instead of her strict self-inflicted formality but this time, this time, they allowed their brains to delude them into thinking that.

Quickly, both of them were gone, Ed somehow leaving without anyone noticing earlier.

A shrill recognizable whistle broke the silence and as Wallie grimaced she noticed no one else's face change. It was as if they didn't hear it at all.

"Stupid whistle," she really did hate those things with a vengeance. As soon as anyone saw her ears they immediately wanted to know if she could hear those horrible things and then they went into the questioning, what did it sound like, was it like a whistle or something else, how far away could she hear it? She usually answered with an uppercut to the face if they persisted repeatedly or picked them up and threw them when she was really feeling it.

"Can't you hear it," sometimes she felt as if they just pretended on purpose,"It's super loud and annoying. I can tell it's coming from our ride."

No one said what they thought it was. Wallie hated being referred to as a canine but was oddly okay with being called a fox.

"I don't hear it, maybe it's a warning to hurry up, they could've had it especially so you could find it," Rick suddenly stopped and sat down crisscrossed on his shadow and placed Josh carefully in his lap. "Would you like to race?"

"You're on!" Wallie grinned as she heard the challenge. Sara merely raised an eyebrow but got into position nonetheless.

"Three," Rick started.

"Two," Sara droned impassively.

"One," Wallie said energetically.

"GO!" They all shot forward. Wallie dropping to fours at times to hop over the occasionally street vendors' goods or to jump onto a rooftop, laughing all the while. Sara remained upright but used flips, cartwheels, and any fancy footwork to make her way through the crowds. While Rick couldn't exactly fly on his shadow, it still defied several laws of physics as it zoomed by the people and had no problem sticking to the walls or hanging upside down with a firm grip on both Rick and Josh.

Wallie won because no one else had any clue where to go.

 **DESCENDANTS Continue Edit Down**

"What is _that_? I'm gonna call it Frank," Wallie said bouncing in place happily, not only did she get a good run in but she also won it. How wasn't relavent to the equation.

"You've seen a boat before," Frederick said confused, not sure if she forgot the boat in a bottle he gave her or not.

"I don't remember anything type of thing like this..."

"Oh," Frederick seemed to wilt a few degrees before popping back up with a slightly forced smile on his face, "you aren't seasick, are you?"

"How would I know? Maybe I'm a seadog at heart," Wallie said grinning, not even noticing what she implied about herself.

Luckily, no one commented on that.

"I'll be fine either way," the ever stoic Sara said.

Fredrick cradled Josh carefully in his arms as he released his shadow so it could back up farther from the painful aura of the dome. Josh started shifting in his arms from the constant movement but seemed as comfortable as he could be when being held by a tower of scrawny and bony legs and arms. He'd most likely have to register his elbows as deadly weapons.

A man dressed in a tailored black suit with black sunglasses came forward from the end of the rather short dock. Presumably his, boat had to be pretty small to stay within the dome and not get damaged underneath.

It _was_ pretty small from this distance. Frederick wondered how they'd all fit comfortable on it.

At this point, Josh was awake and looking around sleepily. One of the best times to be around him, when his adorable mess was at his peak and attitude was at it's lowest, in the good way. He rubbed pollen out his eyes as he struggled to remember what had happened, where he was, why he was by water, and why was he being carried?

The man had a deep baritone in his voice as he spoke, Wallie swore she saw the dock shaking wpeverytime he talked.

"Are you the four?"

"Yeah, we're pretty fantastic." Frederick would've punched Wallie in the arm for that if his hands weren't full either that or facepalmed himself.

The man didn't seem to bat an eye at that, like he was use to that sort of behavior. Wallie mentally prepared to up the antics once they got to school. He turned around and beckoned for them to followed. Wallie had no trouble leaping down into the boat, Sara stepped off like a normal hum- or rather a normal _non_ -human being then took a confused Josh from Frederick. Frederick attempted to crawl down but slipped and fell onto the front part of boat.

Standing up, he saw that there was plenty of space on the boat _and_ seats.

"When we recieve the signal, the boat will lurch forward and speed up. It's a speedboat it tends to do that. Just be sure to hold onto something."

Josh seemed to be coherent enough to listen because he scissor-kicked out Sara's arm, who had no problem dropping him, then grabbed onto the railings on the side.

"Eh, not there kid. Take a seat here," the man said awkwardly as the lethargic boy stood and fell into the nearest seat. Frederick chuckled awkwardly, sat next to Josh, and put him in his lap as he ignored the man's stares.

Wallie sat behind then with Sara next to her. The man sat in the driver's seat and waited.

It didn't take long before it shot forward. Quickly, they all realized the barrier hadn't opened and they weren't soooo going to die, screamed. Instead, the barrier wrapped around the boat and their bodies before snapping like a stretched rubber band back into position as the group continued through it. After a few seconds of realization that they were in fact, not dead, and very much alive they let out a few giggles and laughs out.

Well, Wallie let out more than a few, laughing at 'the looks on their faces' when she hers had been the most hilarious. Her hair, ears, and tail still hadn't gone down. Frederick was enjoying the ride once that beginning part was over and he felt calm. He noticed that the ship seemed bigger than before. Frederick wanted to ask the guy if it was true but he didn't want to ask that specific, intimidating, and potentially strong guy the question.

"I don't feel so good." Wallie said, her grin greatly diminished.

Frederick saw a barf bag dispenser and quickly gave Wallie a bunch.

"Here, you can breath into-"

It was barely to her face before she snatched one out his hand and became sick.

"-the bag."

"I still don't feel better."

"Would you like me to slow do-?" The man started.

"No way! Speed it up. We're going so slow it makes me sick. You're sickeningly slow. That's slow that-." No one could see her face since it was in her bag in case she became sick again but everyone could practically see that devil may care grin on her face nonetheless. She must've been some sort of masochist to want to go faster.

"I believe he's got it," Sara said as she took the rest of the offered bags from Frederick and placed it in her lap. Josh finally seemed to be fully conscious as he listened to Wallie continue being sick through the short ride but his eyes became half-lidded once Frederick turned around and started lightly running a hand through his hair.

 **DESCENDANTS**

 **My 1ST FANFIC EVER! Everything else didn't work but I got this one to work and that is SOMETHING! Time to par-tay!**

 **Review or don't review that is the question.**

 **EDIT: I have improved this a lot, more plot, better characters, fits together easier, and I've decided I'm just going to base this fic off the movie instead of the books I haven't read or the tv show I haven't watched. Also, I'll update when I update. I doubt I could work a schedule out this early.**


End file.
